OTP AU LIST: BENTHAZAR
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Benthazar based on my OTP AU list that I made. R
1. Author Notes

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, it's basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Benthazar (Benny X Balthazar)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Sleepy Welcome

Benny entered his home and gave a long sigh.

It was great to be home.

He loved his job as a cook in the Navy, but he missed home, especially Balthazar.

The skype talks, phone calls and emails weren't enough; he needs Balthazar in the flesh.

He puts his bags on the floor and looked for his lover, inhaling the scent of wood and that apple cinnamon freshener that Balthazar likes. He walked into the living room and lets out a smile.

Balthazar was sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep with an open book on his lap. He smiled wider, knowing that the man was waiting for him. He let out a small chuckle at Balthazar's hair, he had let it grow and it gotten curly.

He reached out and shook Balthazar slightly.

"Bal, cher, I'm here." He crooned, seeing Balthazar open his eyes and giving him a sleepy smile.

"You're home." He said, making Benny smile at him and then picked him bridal-style.

"Let's go to bed, darling." He said, making Balthazar mumble sleepily.

"I don't like you without your beard." He mumbled, making Benny laugh.

"Don't worry, cher, there will be enough time to grow back."

**AN: New OTP, Benthazar, cause there's not enough of this pairing.**

**Another fic with Benny going to the Navy, I just love him in the navy.**

**I saw Ty Olsson without his beard, he looks so naked without it, it's weird!**

**Next is College AU!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	3. Teacher Visit

Balthazar was grading some papers from his latest French exam when he got a knock at his classroom door.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Roche, do you have a minute?"

Balthazar looked to the side and saw it was Gadreel, the history professor behind him was a large handsome man, looking at Balthazar with interest.

"Yes, Gadreel?"

"This is Benny Laffite, he's the other French professor that going to start in the fall."

"Ah, its about time. We need some new blood." Balthazar said as he held out his hand, "Hello, Mr. Lafitte."

"Just Benny, please." He said, shaking his hands. Balthazar tried to hide the shiver that went down his spine. Benny's voice and accent were like sweet molasses. It's been know about Balthazar dating life, how he dates other teachers and students, both men and women. He keeps a low profile so the college wont interfere. He wonders if Benny will go out with him.

"Mr. Laffite needs a tour around campus. I was hoping you could."

"Oh, gladly." Balthazar said, going to Bennys side. "Let's move with the tour."

45 minutes later, Balthazar showed Benny the cafeteria, the library, labs and offices were. Benny was quiet as Balthazar showed him. Benny then spoke up.

"Balthazar, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Italian food?"

Balthazar swerved to look at Benny, surprise on his face.

"I…what?"

"Do you like Italian food?" Benny asked again.

"Yes, I do."

"There is a nice Italian place around the corner. Would you like to eat there later?"

Balthazar grinned at the large man.

"I would love to."

**AN: College AU!**

**I decided to put Benny and Balthazar as professors, both French classes. Who wants to go to their classes?**

**I put Balthazar was surprised by the end because he's use to making the first move. **

**Gadreel has a small cameo here.**

**Grimm AU next!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	4. On a Job

A truck was sitting in the parking lot next to bar with the lights off and people that were close by noticed it was rocking slightly.

Inside were two men in the backseat, in a deep make out session. The blonde man moaned as the large man sucked his neck.

"Mmmm, Benny." He moaned as he looked out the window, seeing a man walk out of the bar.

"Shit, Benny! It's him! It's him!" he yelped as he pushed Benny off and they scrambled to the driver's seat. Benny started the truck as he fixed his shirt.

"Dammit, Balthazar, why do you have to distract me?"

"Well, I don't see you complaining!"

Benny gave out a bark of laughter.

"That's true, cher, that true."

Benny Lafitte and Balthazar Roche were well-known bounty hunters in the Wesen community. Benny is a blutblad and Balthazar is a raub-kondor, making them a deadly team. The bounty they were after was a Gordon Walker, a klaustreich who had three girlfriends and sent all three of them to the hospital. So, they tracked him to Los Angeles to a bar downtown.

They stopped the truck outside his apartment building and walked to the door. Benny suddenly coughed and woged, quickly shifting back.

"You alright?" Balthazar asked.

"It stinks!" he coughed, making Balthazar cringe in sympathy. Guess having a blutbad super sense of smell has its downsides.

They went inside, seeing the hallway was dark.

"I got this." Balthazar said, his eyes wogueing to an electric blue, letting him see in the dark. They slowly walked down the hallway with their guns drawn, until Benny stopped.

"He's here." He said, sniffing the air. "He's here-"

Suddenly there was hiss and Benny was tackled to the floor by Gordon, who was fully woged. Benny woged as well and the two wesen fight each other snarling and trying to tear each other apart.

Gordon then picked up a discarded bottle and crashed it over Benny's head. The blutbad fell to the floor staggering. Gordon was about to claw his throat, but a shot rang out. Gordon fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder, Balthazar behind him with his gun out, his eyes still an electric blue. He quickly went to Benny and help him up. The looked down at Gordon, who was clutching his shoulder and groaning in pain.

"You owe me dinner after this." Balthazar said , making Benny roll his eyes.

"That's just fine, cher." Benny said.

**AN: Grimm AU, one of my favorite to write.**

**I like the idea of Benny and Balthazar to be a blutbad and a kondor because they are such awesome wesens. I don't like Gordon, so I had to put him as a klaustreich.**

**Next up is Domestic AU.**

**I don't own SPN or Grimm! Comments are loved! **


	5. Lazy Sunday

Benny woke up with a sigh, stretching his arms. He looked down and smiled when he sees Balthazar curled up on his side, snoring lightly.

Benny looks at his digital click and saw it was 6:40 A.M. he rubbed his eyes, knowing he has to get up and open the diner in 20 minutes. He starts to sit up, making Balthazar give out a sleepy whine.

"Why are you getting up at this god-forsaken hour?" he murmured.

"I have to open the diner, baby." Benny said as he got up and started to go take a shower. Benny was the cook of the diner while Balthazar ran the cash register. It was a small diner, but very popular around town.

When Benny got back to their room, he saw Balthazar was still lying in their bed, but hugging Benny's pillow.

"Balthazar, you have to get up soon."

"Later." He whined, "Its Sunday."

Benny just chuckled through his blonde curls.

"Alright cher, but you have to wake up by 8."

"I will." Balthazar said with a yawn as she snuggled into the sheets.

Benny kissed his forehead and went downstairs, ready to start a new day.

**AN: Benny loves to spoil his Bal.**

**I just love the idea of Benny owning a diner. Balthazar is not a morning person**

**Cop AU next!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	6. Desk Relations

Balthazar wonders about his life at time, like if his choice of career as a lawyer is beneficial at time. Sure, he was successful and he puts the bad guys away, but still he wonders.

However, he was not exactly complaining right now.

All in the name of a PI name Benny Laffite.

They met during an arson case and they clicked. Maybe Balthazar had a thing for big man with accents and beards. This brings him now to the present.

The present being that Benny is screwing Balthazar against his desk. Thank god, his office walls are thick enough and his secretary, Ruby, is deaf at the moment.

"Fuck." Balthazar moaned as he had his arms around Bennys neck, who was licking and sucking his neck, "Harder, Benny, give it to me harder."

"I do you any harder, cher…" Benny breathed out, "I'm gonna break you."

"I don't care! I want it harder."

"Always so greedy." Benny laughed, but then gave four hard thrusts before Balthazar gave a guttural moan as he came over Benny's and his stomach. Benny came as well, smashing his lips to the lawyers. They leaned against each other, moaning and giving each other little kisses.

"Mmm, darling, we need to figure out a better work schedule." Balthazar moaned, grimacing when Benny removes himself from Balthazar. Benny just smiled as he kissed his forehead.

"No worries, cher. We'll figure it out. But I think we gotta take an easy on your office."

Balthazar couldn't help, but let out a giggle. Oh, office hours are just too much fun.

**AN: Cop AU, with Lawyer Balthazar and PI Benny.**

**I just wanted to write desk sex. I might write more stories with this universe.**

**Next is Hospital AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


End file.
